Firstday
by Min Daae
Summary: Christmas prezzie for TheZorpisuttle. Mat Tuon cuteness. Tuon had never been one to celebrate overmuch...Tuon muses on the past year, change, and Toy. Especially Toy. R&R, if you please. Rating to be veeeery safe. ONESHOT.


_A/N: For Zorpy – her Christmas present. Wubs. _

_I love Tuon. I love Mat. Therefore, I love Mat/Tuon._

_Ah, the characterization. _

It was Firstday, and Tuon was feeling pensive.

She had never enjoyed Firstday, and never joined in the raucous celebrations. Something about Firstday made her melancholy and compelled her to ponder the past years events. It had never been in Tuon's nature to celebrate overmuch – she was quieter, preferred the lonely retreats of her rooms or conversations with Selucia to rowdy parties. This year, Tuon decided wryly, had been rather stranger than most, her eyes wandering across the garishly painted walls of her caravan, listening to the shouts and whoops of wild celebration outside.

So much had happened in the past year – Anath's appointment, Lydia's foretelling, the journey to Ebou Dar, Toy. Most of all, Toy. Tuon prided herself on her intellect – she had been an excellent player of Stones and was able to solve almost any puzzle that was placed in front of her, but she was finding Toy nigh on impossible to figure out.

At first glance, he was like this caravan; garish, laughable, somewhat odd. But every day she found new levels to him, new nuances. That frightened her, for some reason, not being able to classify him, to fit him into a neat little box and keep him there. She couldn't precisely identify it, only as a vague fear of having him free and unexplainable.

But other than fear, another emotion swirled in her chest, clutching and boiling unsettlingly. Envy. Tuon had never envied anyone. She was the Empress' favorite, living a life that, if not easy, was at least pleasant. What need had she of envy? But that was before Toy – Toy who had seemed so captive when she'd first seen him, slave to the desires of a puppet queen. But he was not confined now, had never really been, she realized. He was utterly, wonderfully free, and she was tied down, held by propriety and honor stronger than law.

He entered, flushing with excited heat, sweat glistening on his face from the unseasonably hot day. He looked at her and his smile faded. He'd noticed her melancholy. Tuon closed off, shuttering her face as she had many times when she wished to be silent. Unfortunately, it did not deter him. "What's the matter?" he asked, so concerned. Toy made it hard to push him away. Sitting next to her, she felt the heat of his body, intoxicatingly close. She shivered, suddenly afraid, and edged away.

"Nothing," she said, her voice studiously flat. "I am fine."

He snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Tuon," he said in a tone that Anath had used all too frequently. "Something's nagging you. Spit it out."

Tuon stared at him. Did he really think it was as easy as that? What would she say? _Toy, why are you so free where I am tied down? Why can't you fit into my neat little classifications? _

"Toy," she said at last, "Will you give me something?"

He smiled, stood up, and swept an elegant bow. She wondered if he was mocking her, and decided that he was not. "If it is within my power to give, I will give it."

She stared at him, her eyes trying to see to the heart of him, to see what he was like beneath the flirting and laughing. "A kiss," she said softly. "I want a kiss."

It happened so fast. One moment, he was standing before her, liquid eyes dancing even when he was still. Then he had swept her off he feet, arms cradling her tenderly, feet dangling awkwardly above the ground, feeling helpless as his warm mouth pressed tenderly against hers.

A thrill shivered through her spine, her eyes closed, her body curling against his, giving into the pleasure of his embrace. When his mouth removed from hers, she opened her eyes, meeting his dark eyes that were looking at her with a somber, beautiful tenderness.

And suddenly, Tuon felt less melancholy. He set her down, and her knees nearly buckled. Staring up at him through her eyelashes, she straightened her dress. "It sounds like fun, this celebration. Perhaps I shall join in." It had never been in Tuon's nature to celebrate overmuch – but maybe, with Toy's help, she could learn.

Toy offered his arm, smiling slightly. "I think I would like that," he said softly. "Yes, I think I would like that very much."


End file.
